


Sleep with me (I'll keep a knife by our side)

by theseus_my_beloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseus_my_beloved/pseuds/theseus_my_beloved
Summary: Big Bad Villian Dream, who manipulated others and killed many, was letting a child sleep against him. If he was 100 percent sure Tommy wouldn’t have woken up, the eldritch horror blob he called a head would have turned into a frown.Or; Dream stop being a manipulative cunt challange failed.Title from CHARLIE ON LILLIAN UNDERSCORE NATORS DISCORD- THANKS FOR THE TITLE
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 283





	Sleep with me (I'll keep a knife by our side)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY
> 
> this was set in the exile arc and what

Dream was a manipulative bastard. He knew this well. Very well, in fact. 

  
  


In fact, he was so manipulative that he would in fact stoop to the levels he was doing now. 

  
  


But god, Whatever gods were watching over him must be laughing at him. He would too. Big Bad Villian Dream, who manipulated others and killed many, was letting a child sleep against him. If he was 100 percent sure Tommy wouldn’t have woken up, the eldritch horror blob he called a head would have turned into a frown. 

  
  


Speaking of Tommy, He was currently sleeping against where his body should be. Dream doesn’t know much about human’s but he does know about Tommy. He knows that Tommy likes sleeping against the ones he loves. So, When Tommy had fallen asleep on him after the panic attack, it would make his heart swell if he had one. But he only got an uncomfortable warm feeling he vaguely remembered Wilbur describing to him. 

  
  


It was something about brothers, love and some other speech Wilbur went on before he died. He vaguely remembers how he spurred Wilbur on with the promise of glory, his brothers loyalty and affection. Wilbur made many speeches, some about plans, L’Manburg, Tommy, Traitors and Phil. Dream took all the information he could and spewed out twisted confirmation to Wilbur’s fears. Wilbur may have been a brother but he would always be a pawn. Just the perfect pawn for his game of chess against Tommy. 

  
  


Tommy clutched harder onto Dream, scrambling for purchase against Dream's nonexistent body. Dream took it upon himself to change himself. Matter seemed to form to perfectly define how Dream would look at least partially human. With a false heartbeat and a false sense of human, Dream reformed himself to be a perfect fit for something to sleep against. More like a certain blonde to sleep against. Dream would change more things if he found it necessary. He needed to be absolutely sure he had his claws in Tommy. There is be no room for error. None. 

  
  


Tommy mumbles against his hoodie, something about L'Manburg, Mellohi, and Wilbur. Dream was sure that it was directed at him. Tommy liked sleeping against the ones he loved. If Dream was to be the new Wilbur, he would take on the new role. Sam or Ghostbur could never fill the gap Wilbur left, but Dream could distract him from it. During the L'Manburg War, the first one, Dream would keep watch over the rebellious comune. More so over Tommy but still. 

  
  


Wilbur would comfort Tommy even when sleeping. Dream didn't sleep. This put him ahead already. Wilbur, wherever he is must be absolutely angry at Dream. He couldn't care less. Wilbur left Tommy. Dream was here to put the pieces back together. ~~Whether he put him back together correctly was a different story.~~

  
  


Wilbur would play with Tommy's hair in a certain way. Dream copied that the best he could. Whether he stared, unblinkingly at Tommy and Wilbur's friendship was nothing to be told. 

  
  


Wilbur was said to be warm. Dream forcibly heated himself from the ice cold horror to something warmer than Wilbur. When Tommy pushed himself deeper into Dream's hoodie, Dream knew he was winning. 

  
  


He was warm. He was comforting. He was absolutely like everything Wilbur was and couldn't be. He was better than Wilbur already. What Dream is doing, is it artificial? Yes. But then again. It was working. Artificial heat or not, there was no denying the fact that Tommy looked more peaceful and at ease than Dream has ever seen him. That's what matters now. 

  
  


Morals mean nothing to Dream right now. All he cares about is keeping his toy with him. Be damned, even if he has to tear down the server to keep him here. Even if he had to take on the server to keep Tommy alive, not happy, just alive. Then he'd do it. He would fight the likes of Sam and Technoblade if it meant that he would stay in control. 

  
  


Oh. How he was in control right now. 

  
  


Technoblade and Sam though. They're problems. They're disasters waiting to happen. 

  
  


Sam cares about Tommy too much for Dream's liking. He killed two birds with one stone with Sam, keeping him busy with the prison. He doubts it'll keep him at bay for long. Something tells him that it'll go wrong in some way. Offering his home to someone exiled. Bold move, Sam. Bold move. 

  
  


Technoblade was someone he needed in his pocket. Something tells him that if Tommy does leave his home, he'd make a beeline to Technoblade. Knowing Techno, He'd use him. He can't have others using Tommy. Wilbur did once and he decided never again. Especially Technoblade. Theseus' story isn't over yet. We can't rush the pacing of it. 

  
  


The sky is a bit warmer than last time and Dream clocks that it's been more than several hours since the panic attack. Something about Tubbo, boxes, jail cells and the walls closing in. Deep breaths and comfort were something that seemed almost robotic with Dream. It surprised him, how easy it was. Tommy seemed to latch onto Dream as hard as he did with his Tubbo. 

  
  


"His Tubbo." 

  
  


"His Dream."

  
  


Really, what was a little change of pace? Dream chuckles to himself but stops when Tommy stirs. Shushing him back to sleep was almost as easy as you'd like. As simple as pie. Yeah, That's the saying. 

  
  


Dream decides that thinking is pointless in a time like this. Instincts were enough to keep Tommy safe right now. As he watches the sunrise, Tommy doesn't stirr again, he's too wrapped up in Dream's arms to care about wasting daylight. What was wasting daylight anyway when you're not actively fighting someone? Nothing. Without nothing to fight for, No one to protect, No one to care, Tommy was nothing but a used tool. Technoblade may cry about being a weapon to Tommy but Tommy didn't learn it from just anywhere. 

Dream's here to use this tool again. Maybe he'll bring in his board to help him win this game. 

Yeah. Dream was manipulative. I mean manipulating a child was no laughing matter. Yet the gods laughed at him now. Laughed at his apparent vulnerability. 

  
  


Dream decides when to ask for Tommy's tools while stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you the hotel is going to get griefed or tommys not going to live to see it 
> 
> haha L
> 
> also Judge chapter 2 coming soon i just have so much homework


End file.
